


Couldn't Hold Back

by RattyWrites



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Starco Week, starco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RattyWrites/pseuds/RattyWrites
Summary: Star and Marco have always taken things slow when it comes to relationships, but after the teens confess their undying love for each other they soon realize that their feelings are in control now and they Can't Hold Back even if they wanted too.





	1. End of a long day

“What a day!” Star sighed and leaned over to rest her head on newly discovered lover’s shoulder.  She gazed up into his eyes as he beamed down at her. 

“Best day ever....” he trailed off as Star wrapped her arms around him and squeezed her body against his. 

“I love you so much, Marco”

Her eyes glistened as she told him those special words again.

“I love you too star”

Marco leaned back to rest his head on the arm of the couch and Star pulled herself onto him, her arms around his torso and head tucked snugly under his chin. She had never experienced being this close to someone before and hadn’t realized how badly she was missing it.  Marco placed his arms around her and gave a gentle squeeze as she nuzzled into his neck, lightly kissing it before relaxing and closing her eyes. The pair lay in silence for a moment, Marco stroked Star’s shoulder as Marco’s soft breathing threatened to lull her to sleep.

“I can’t stop replaying it in my head” Marco giggled with a jokingly frustrated tone.  

“Mm?” Star mumbled looking up.

“You know..in the pig goat pen....it was just so...perfect” he explained giving his sweetheart a gentle squeeze.

“Oh yeah....me too....the look on your face when I asked you to kiss me was priceless!” 

Star readjusted herself so she was on top of him, gazing up into his eyes.

Marco brushes his hand along her cheek feeling her warmth against his fingers. “I’m such an idiot Star, we should have done this so much sooner!”

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up! At least you didn’t spend half a year stuck with someone you weren't even in love with! I’m an idiot too!  And I had to look at  _ this _ the whole time and pretend I wasn’t interested” she ran a hand from Marco’s neck to his lower belly to illustrate what “this” meant.  Marco blushed at her gentle touch. “If anything we’re both idiots! A couple of cute idiots” she smiled sweetly at him. “But the journey makes it all that much sweeter in the end right?”

 

Marco just grinned at how she could see the good in any situation. “I guess your right, waiting out for each other did make me realize how much I really need you”

Star lifted her head and gently pressed her lips to his. She could barely stop smiling long enough to kiss him. Star Butterfly was positively in love with her best friend.


	2. You've Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get out of those sweaty clothes and get ready for bed!

Marco let out a sigh and pulled Star tighter against him.  After a minute of lying in the sweet haze of young love, he remarked, “This couch is a little bumpy, maybe we should move to the room,  it’s almost bedtime anyway...”

“Doesn’t feel bumpy to me!” Star giggled, poking Marcos stomach causing him to squirm.  “Squish!”

“Very funny, I think this thing is stuffed with corn cobs or something! I can feel one poking into my back!” 

“Well if it makes you feel any better, there's one poking me too” Star tried to suppress a giggle at her own joke. 

Marcos face turned bright red as he realized what she was referring to.  “Oh....uhhh...Sorry I left my wallet in my hoodie pocket and it’s probably kinda sharp on the edges and-“ Marco stammered before the expression on Star’s face silenced him.  She smiled mischievously. “You can’t fool me, Diaz!” 

She leaned in for another kiss, this time much longer and deeper. 

“So...ready for bed?”

“Awww I just got comfortable again...” Star whined, her voice muffled by Marcos hoodie.  She was laying face down on top of him now, her bright golden hair chaotically scattered everywhere.  She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and gazed down at the boy. “Alright, I guess we probably should.”

The pair ascended the long stone stairway to one of the upper levels of the monster castle; almost stumbling a few times as they were more focused on hanging onto each other than the handrail.  At the end of a long hall lined with rustic wooden doors, they arrived at the bedroom they shared many times these past several days. The room was simple and sparsely decorated but still felt warm and inviting.  In the corner sat their beds. The frame of the bunk beds was constructed from the massive bones of some unknown creature. The mattresses sat covered in crumpled sheets from the night before. Marco slept on the top bunk and Star slept on the bottom; that is until tonight. 

“I’m gonna change into something more comfortable” Star announced as she kicked off her boots, set her signature headband on the dresser they shared and pulled her dress up off over her head in one swift motion.  Marco froze as he felt a twinge of excitement and anticipation build in his chest. He had definitely walked in on her changing before by accident, and occasionally helped her zip up her dress -they were best friends after all- but the way she smirked and blushed at him as she stood there in only her striped leggings and small white bra was different this time.  

“W-woah” Marco said slowly.

Star fidgeted nervously with her hair.  Marco wasn’t the only one feeling a little anxious, “Hehe I’ve never changed in front of a boy before....” she said in a suggestive tone.

“You’re so beautiful....” Marco said barely audibly.

“Hmm?” Star wandered over close to him and put her palms on his shoulder.  “What was that?” She giggled.

“You’re just so pretty!” Marco whispered as Star drew him into another passionate kiss.  Marcos hands found her waist and gently stroked the small of her back before pulling her against his pelvis.  Star gasped as Marco gently ground into her crotch, pressing his erection against her. He gently slid his hand along the perfectly smooth warm skin of her back, absentmindedly toying with the snap on her bra.  After a moment their lips gently parted leaving the teens gazing lovingly into each other’s sparkling eyes. Their cheeks were flushed hot and bright red and both were panting softly. 


	3. Star-Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star comes out as a proud Marcosexual

Star was the first to speak, “someone’s getting a little excited”.

“... Sorry, I got a  little carried away” Marco replied looking to his feet shamefully.

“Don’t be silly Marco” her voice dropped to nearly a whisper. “You know I love it”. 

She ran her fingers down his side to the bottom of his hoodie.  Suddenly she grabbed it and pulled it up and over his head with a yell. “Hi-ya!” 

She exclaimed and balled up the hoodie and flung it into the pile of her clothes.  Marco giggled. Everything she did was just so impossibly adorable in his eyes.

“Sorry I’m so sweaty” he apologized.  

The gray t-shirt he wore under his hoodie was soaked through in several places and clung to his small, thin, frame.  Star bit her lower lip as she admired his features. She placed a hand on his chest feeling the warmth radiating off of him.  He wasn’t very muscular but he was definitely in good shape. She let her hand slip down to his soft stomach, pressing in firmly to feel his little abs.  He recoiled and turned his head away, cover his stomach with this hands. “I..I know I don’t really have muscles like-“ Star abruptly cut him off with a finger to his lips.

“Marco.  Are you kidding me?  You’re the hottest guy I’ve ever seen!”

“But the neverzone-“ Marco started before he was quickly silenced again, this time by Star’s lips pressed against his.  “Marco...” she whispered as she slowly pulled away. “Neverzone Marco might have abs and huge muscles.... but I like my Marco right here best.”

Marco smiled slightly and relaxed a bit. “You really mean that?”

“Of course I do! I’ve thought you were the hottest guy ever since Mewberty!...ya know, that’s when I started...getting those kinda feelings.”  She laughed awkwardly at that last part. 

Marco blushed and grinned at this confession.  No one had ever fawned over him like that before.

“In fact,” she continued. “If it makes you feel any better,  you’re the only guy I’ve ever, you know...” She twirled her hair around her finger nervously hoping he would pick up on her implication.

“Do what?” Marco questioned innocently.

“Uhh” Star turned away and mumbled “trrch mrslff”

“Hmm?” Marco asked again.

“Touched myself to, Marco!” She exclaimed in frustration as her face and ears went bright red. “You know... _ masturbation _ ”

“Ohhhh, haha... I get it”. He giggled at himself for not realizing the obvious.  Then he was reminded of an incident that happened a few months ago. “So  _ that _ was what you yelled my name?”

“Yes Marco, how did you not figure that out?” Star groaned with exasperation and humiliation.

“Hey. You told me you had a nightmare! I gave you my hoodie to comfort you too!”

“Heh, and I appreciated it”

“Wait a minute… is that why my hoodie-“

Star’s embarrassment was replaced by a sly half smile.

“And when you mailed that hoodie to me and it smelled like…”

Star giggled at his realization.

“Heh...That's….actually kinda adorable...can’t even be mad…” he trailed off and chuckled softly.  Star was giving him the sweetest little smile he had ever seen and it tugged at his heart. 

“So I’m the only one huh?  Not even Oscar?” 

“Nah he was just silly crush.  I did  _ it _ for the first time after the mewberty incident and we went home and I couldn’t get the thought of you out of my mind.”

“Aww, that’s sweet” Marco grinned.

“Ha, yeah I totally used an electric toothbrush”

An awkward silence came over both of them and Marcos smile faded slightly he thought of the implications.  “But you didn’t have an electric toothbrush yet then.”

Star’s nervous giggle told him his hypothesis was correct.

“Starrrr”

“What else was I supposed to do? Ask you to  _ lend a hand? _ ” 

Marco stared at her for a moment before letting out a sigh and continuing. “Well, I probably would have! Anyway: what about Tom? You guys were dating!” Marco asked incredulously.

Star snorted “if you can really call it that, but: Ew! No! I mean, I thought he was kinda cute at first but not  _ that _ cute…certainly not  _ Marco  _ cute”

Marcos self-doubt melted upon hearing Star’s intimate confessions.  

“So what about Neverzone-Marco?” he joked. 

“Marco!” Star complained playfully “Ok fine, but he doesn’t count” she poked his stomach again. He didn’t flinch this time. “Besides... Neverzone-Marco  _ is  _ you...just in a slightly different body!”

Marco smiled awkwardly and absentmindedly scratched the back of his head, “I’m sorry I got so insecure on you for a while there.”

“I know” Star began,  “Just remember: I love you just the way you are and you are perfect to me no matter what Marco! Huge abs or not!

A tear rolled down Marco’s chin and he tried not to break down crying at her dorky yet beautiful words.  “You’re too good for me Star”. She cared for him and built him up in a way no one else could and she always knew exactly what to say when he was feeling down.  Star wiped the tear from his cheek with the side of her hand and pulled him in for another loving embrace.

“For the record... you’re the cutest girl I’ve ever known”


	4. Squishier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star and Marco discover they enjoy a little butt stuff...

Star smiled sweetly. “So, how about we get you out of those sweaty clothes,  _ boyfriend _ ”.

She felt a little twinge of excitement in her chest as she called him that aloud for the first time.  

“Uh, ok!  _ Girlfriend _ ”.  He too loved the feeling of finally being able to call Star his.  

Star’s boyfriend pulled the gray t-shirt over his head and tossed it into the growing pile of clothing. 

“Star?  You ok?” He giggled at her almost cartoonish reaction. 

Star was standing near motionless, eyes locked on his light caramel figure.  She chewed the corner of her mouth as she traced her lover's body with her gaze.

She stepped forward to close the gap between them and pressed herself against his bare chest basking in his warmth.  She ran her fingers gently up and down his side and held her hand to his heart as if feeling for his pulse. Planting a gentle kiss on his neck she reached around to his back and slid her fingers along his smooth skin, from his shoulder blades stopping at the waistband of his blue jeans.  She gently wriggled her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and smiled slyly when his eyes widened in excitement and surprise. Thrusting her hands into his pants she could feel the soft curves of his shapely buttocks. He was small and slim but still had just enough chubbiness to give him soft features. ‘ _ The perfect combination for cuddles _ ’  as Star would describe him. 

“Hehe...butt” she giggled as she gave both cheeks a firm squeeze.  Marco turned his head away and blushed even more. “Yep, that’s my butt”

“And I love it”

Star suddenly whipped her hand out of his pants and gave him a swift spank causing Marco to jump.  Star nearly toppled into him as she squealed with laughter. 

“What was that for!?” He asked as he felt his cheeks flush even brighter.

“Uhh... for having a cute butt! Duuuh” Star giggled taking her hands in his and pulled them to her bosom. “What’s wrong Marco....did you  _ enjoy  _ it or something?” She snickered.

Taken aback by the question he stammered “I...uhh, what? N-l”

“I’m just messing with you Diaz”, She leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I know you did”

Star gave Marco an inquisitive look as a mischievous smirk spread across his lips. She started to ask him what he was planning before she was cut off by a swift slap on the rear as Marco returned her favor.  Star gasped sharply and let out a much louder than expected moan of pleasure. 

The pair went silent for a short moment before Marco exploded into laughter and Star buried her face in his shoulder out of embarrassment.  “Hehe, I guess you like it too!”

“Shut up” Star mumbled into his chest, Still refusing to make eye contact. 

Marco kissed the top of her head and gave her a gentle pat on the back. “C’ mon Star, you don’t have to be embarrassed around me!” He reassured her. “I thought it was pretty hot”

Star looked up, eyes glistening “you did?”

“Haha, of course!  Everything you do is adorable”.

“Hmm...” Star grinned, “well in that case…. can you maybe…uh… do it again?”

Marco giggled and grinned at her “Alright.  But first…” he slid his hands around her hips and gave her petite butt a gentle squeeze. He slid his hands across her smooth curves feeling her warmth through the fabric of her striped leggings.

“Alright” Marco whispered after he was through exploring Star’s shapely butt.

Star bit her lip in anticipation as he lifted his palm from her ass for another spank.  He gave her a little smack and looked to his love for approval. She wore a comically disinterested expression. “C‘ mon Marco, you can do it a little harder than that!”

He smacked her ass a little more forcefully this time, feeling it jiggle as he made contact. 

“Oh come on Marco,  like you did the first time!” Star said in a tone that made Marco feel the need to prove a point.  He wound his arm back and brought it down with a resounding slap causing his palm to sting slightly. Star inhaled sharply and made a little noise. “Now you’re getting it!” 

Marco slapped her butt again, with even more force this time.  Star stumbled forwards into him and moaned again. He was getting ready to bring his hand down a third time when he looked down and was distracted by Star gazing lovingly into his eyes. 

“Wow Star, I didn’t know you were into  _ that _ kinda thing.”

“Me neither!” She giggled, no longer ashamed at her newly discovered source of pleasure.

Marcos hands came to rest around her waist and he pulled her in close for a kiss.

“We sure are learning a lot about each other today aren’t we!”


	5. Caught!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star and Marco are rudely interrupted during their cuddle time and Star does Star stuff

There was a knock at the heavy wooden door.  The embracing teens froze immediately and their eyes grew wide with shock.  “Shhh, get your shirt on Marco!” Star whispered frantically as she tried to pull on tangled dress.  The knock rang out again. “Star?” A muffled voice sounds from behind the door. Marco dropped his t-shirt and rushed over to Star who was now completely tangled in her dress.

 “Star!” The voice from behind the door repeated a bit louder this time.

“Wait! Star! You’re gonna make it worse!” Marco hissed frustratedly as he tried to free her once again.

Suddenly the door clicked open and Eclipsa strolled in with Meteora on her back.  “I brought you some blankets Star!”

Eclipsa froze as she finally noticed what she had interrupted. “Oh!”

Marco and Star froze, speechless.

“Oops! Sorry if I interrupted….something.” Eclipsa blushed.  “You know you could have just said:” she cleared her throat and nearly shouted, “ **Not now, Eclipsa! I’m busy** **_canoodling_ ** **with my boyfriend and we aren’t** **_decent_ ** **at the moment”**

Eclipsa broke out laughing at the looks of shock and embarrassment on the kid’s faces as they wondered how many people had heard her outburst.

She tossed the blanket she had under her arm onto the bed.  “Have fun sweeties!” She teased Star and Marco on her way out. Eclipsa pulled the door shut tightly and the couple didn’t make a noise until the click of her heels disappeared down the hallway.

“Oops…” Star snickered and resumed struggling to free herself from the inside-out dress.

“I have a feeling we are gonna hear from her in the morning.” Marco lamented.  “I hope she doesn’t tell everyone right away.”

 

Both teens, thoroughly embarrassed by the sudden interruption, began to laugh at the situation.  “We got caught  _ canoodling”  _ Star snickered at the old fashioned sounding word.

“We’re gonna hear about this at breakfast tomorrow aren’t we?” Marco helped star out of the cloth that had become tangled in a way only Star was capable of. 

“Hold on! C’mon Star! You gotta hold still!” Star was squirming and flailing her arms trying to free herself. “Sweetie, your hair is all tangled-“ Marco struggled.

“Just a little…” He gave a final yank and the dress slid off and was cast aside once again.  “There!” He said and patted Star on the head. 

“Thanks, Marco,” She hugged him tightly and allowed herself to relax and slide down until she was kneeling with her arms around his midsection and her chin on his belly.

Marco felt a tiny twinge in his chest as she looked up at him with her bright blue loving eyes.  He couldn’t find words to describe the warmth she made him feel inside so instead, he knelt down to her level and hugged her in return.  

“I’m never gonna let go” Star murmured with a tiny giggle.

Marco whispered, voice muffled by Star’s neck, “Me neither”.


	6. Whose on top?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our cuties get ready for bed and Marco is a dork.

“Sooo….” Marco looked to his half-naked girlfriend.  “We should probably finish getting ready for bed.”

“Heheh” Star chuckles softly. “We keep getting distracted by each other’s  _ bare bodies” _   She brushed her hand along Marcos hot flushed cheeks. 

They shared a warm kiss before Star waltzed over to her dresser to pick out a nightgown.  

“I’m gonna go use the bathroom before we get settled in for the night” Marco announced as he headed for the door.

“Have fun”! Star giggled.

Upon returning Marco found Star wearing her little blue cotton nightgown.  She lifted the skirt slightly and twirled around. “All ready for bed!”

“Aww, you’re so cute in that!” Marco gushed.

“Now you need to get changed”, Star said and tossed Marcos pajamas at him.

He couldn’t catch them and Star laughed as he bent down to pick the clothes up.  She held the pajama shirt open for him. “Here, let me help.” Marco obviously didn’t need assistance but Star would never pass up a chance for physical contact with her sweetheart.  She pulled the sides of the button down together and fastened a single button in the middle, leaving most of his soft hairless chest exposed. “There, leave it like that.”

Next she struggled to unbutton his jeans.  Marco nervously fidgeted as she finally unfastened the pants and shoved them down to his ankles.  Star bit her lip softly as she eyed the bulge in his boxer shorts. 

“Hey! My eyes are up here!” Marco joked at her lustful gaze.  Star brushed her hand up his thigh and quickly across the front of his underpants in a less-than-accidental gesture.  “Heh...you’re hard”

“Thanks for pointing it out, Star” Marco was blushing yet again.

He kicked off the jeans and continued dressing. “You are so cute it’s not fair!” Star exclaimed at Marco, now fully clothed in his striped nightclothes.  He smiled sweetly bask at her.

“So huggable!” She threw herself at him and wrapped him in the kind of hug only Star could pull off.  The thin fabric allowed them to feel each other’s body heat as they tightly embraced. Taking him by the hand, Star lead her boy to the bunk bed in the corner.  

“Ok Diaz: Top or bottom bunk?” She asked.

Marco felt a pang if guilt at his assumption that they would be sharing a bed that night.  After all they had just officially started dating. He figured he shouldn’t expect things to move so fast with someone as modest and innocent as Star.  After all, her and Tom were together for a long time and didn’t do anything more than kiss. But somehow he thought what he had with Star was more special,  something just so perfect and so right there would be no waiting. 

He shook his anxieties off and smiled.   No matter what would happen he would still have Star and her love.

“I’ll take bottom”


	7. Time to de-stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovers comfort each other and prepare to de-stress

“Good choice!” Star giggled and shoved him down onto the mattress before she too climbed on.  Marco’s insecurities were once again melted by Star’s love. 

“What did you expect us to sleep separately?” Star inquired upon noticing his surprise.  “Th-this is ok right?” Now it was Star’s turn to worry. “I-I got carried away again..w-we just started and were probably only supposed to be like going on dates and stuff but we were . Did, did I mess us up, Marco?”  Her eyes began to well up. Marco also had the gift of helping Star through her difficulties.

“You didn’t mess anything up at all! And even if you had, I’m sure I would have too.  Remember ‘mess up twins’?” He reminded her of the nickname that still rang true to this day.   “And why should we base our relationship off what everyone else is doing? I bet no one else our age fought monsters, explored outer space, and even literally died by age 15!  I don’t know about you but I think what we have is special. It’s one of a kind and no one can compare!” He patted Star’s shoulder and she seemed to relax a bit, releasing her arms from around her knees.  “If you are ok with it, I think...maybe….we should just kinda let things go wherever our love takes us?”

Star grinned as Marco affirmed that he felt the same way towards their relationship.  “Marco!” Star did a little excited bounce. “That was soooo sweet!! Are you sure?”

“One hundred percent!”

Star beamed.

“We’ve been kinda messed up today, haven’t we.” Marco observed.  They usually weren’t quite so emotional. “This whole adventure was pretty stressful on the both of us, wasn’t it.  But let’s put all that behind us now and enjoy each other and try to relax.”

“How about we start by catching up on those two years with of cuddles we missed out on!”

“Two years?” Marco started slowly, slightly confused.

“Yeah, that’s about how long it’s been since we met!”

“Oh!” Marco chuckled. “I guess it has”

He thought back to the day they met, the day they fell for each other but didn’t know it yet and how the good times and bad times had forged a friendship and a love so pure and strong it could unite two worlds. He smiled.

“I guess we do have some catching up to do.” And he gently pulled her in….


	8. Kiss you to death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star and Marco discover a new way to kiss  
> Star and Marco accidentally blue-ball each other  
> Star and Marco discover how dangerous a make-out session can be.

Star shuddered as their open lips locked and she slid her arms around Marco’s midsection to pull him tighter.  The feeling of Marcos soft lips against her own sent shudders of pleasure coursing through her body. This new sloppy, raw, passionate form of affection was satisfying an intense craving Star had been repressing for a long time.  But she still wanted more. She wanted to feel and taste all of her lover. Marco gasped a little as Star suddenly began to kiss him with more intensity, sliding her hands up and down his bare back underneath his nightshirt. Marco ran a hand through Star’s golden locks and let it come to rest across her inner thigh.  Starco paused their frantic kissing for a moment and gazed deep into her boyfriend's eyes, panting and glistening with sweat. Marco had been thoroughly enjoying the make-out session as well and took this chance to catch his breath as well. “That…. that… felt really nice” he whispered between heavy gasps.

“Yeah...That was… intense!  I think I need a minute to catch my breath!”   

“Ok breaks over!” Marco suddenly took the lead and gave Star a playful shove causing her to fall backward onto the pillows.  She giggled and dragged Marco down after her. As he flopped down onto her he let out a tiny startled yelp. Marco giggled as he laid on his stomach between Star’s thighs.  “Hey there,” Star said with a smile, looking down at her boyfriend. Being able to share silly moments like these was one of Star’s favorite parts of being in love.

 

Marco crawled forward a bit to get within kissing range and felt his hips meet Star’s thighs.  He blushed and imagined them both naked in the same position. Star was imagining the same thing as she felt the tip of Marcos erection pressing lightly against her vulva through her panties.  There were three layers of fabric separating them but Star wished there were none. Every time Marco twitched or shifted, the bulge in his pajamas pressed against Star a little more. 

 

Marco adjusted his posture again.  Star whimpered with pleasure as his bulge pressed more firmly into her, sending an electric jolt of pleasure through her.  Marco realized what had caused her reaction and he felt his face go hot. After another awkward pause he stammered “Uh.. oh...oops...did I just?”   

Star cut him off. She opened her mouth and kissed him wetly while simultaneously yanking his hips into her.  Marco felt himself getting somehow even harder as he began to gently grind against her. She gasped a little with everything thrust and Marco softly grunted as she pulled him in even tighter by his butt.  Star gripped Marcos soft posterior and drove him firmly against her. The resulting pleasure was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She nearly involuntarily thrust her tongue into his mouth, pressing it against his.  Marco felt Star’s tongue dart around his own, exciting him, and he began to thrust more frantically. Star was letting out a muffled moan with every stroke now and gripping him tighter. She could feel the sweet burn of pleasure building in her, spiking with every impact from Marco.  Marco could feel their combined wetness soaking through his underwear. Harder and harder he ground into her almost to the point it hurt. Star had one hand slipped into the back of Marcos pants and the other on the back of his head, holding him in a kiss more intense than either knew could exist.  The hot passion built more and more sending shocks of ecstasy shivering through Star’s body. Star’s late night self pleasure sessions couldn’t even begin to compare with this. She could feel herself approaching her limit already. Marco winced and closed his eyes as he too approached orgasm. His body shaking and tingling and barely in his control as he teetered on the edge.  Star arched her back up off the bed towards Marco and gripped him even tighter as she began to nearly involuntarily grind against him.

Marco, barely able to keep himself together leaned back and took a deep breath.  Star gasped too before violently grabbing his head with both hands for a 

final kiss to push the two into climax….

 

_ CLUNK! _

Marco’s nose collided with Star’s.  He reeled back in surprise and dismounted star holding his face.  Star, thrown back into reality by the painful impact sat up to and tried to lift his hand to check for injury.  “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry!!” Star cried out wearing a look of shock on her still flushed face.

Marco grimaced in pain and looked at his hand to confirm that he was bleeding a little.  “Are you ok sweetie?” Star asked with tears in her eyes.

Marco patted her thigh and tried to collect himself.  The rude interruption of their simulated lovemaking was just as disorienting as the impact to his nose.  Shaking himself from a daze he reached out and embraced Star. He kissed her on her tear streaked cheek and planted another kiss on her pouting lips.  

Then he began to laugh.  After a moment of confusion, Star too saw the comedy in the situation and soon joined him.  Once calmed down and reclining side by side on the bed Marco sighed. “Well, other than smashing my nose…. That was  _ really _ nice”

Star blushed “You were  _ amazing _ ”

“So, were you….uh, close?” Marco asked shyly.

“Definitely!”

“You seemed to enjoy it that’s for sure” Marco poked at her and she looked down bashfully.

“Of course I was silly.  I had you on top of me” she smirked and ran her fingers across the front of his pajama pants.

“You sure got wild with those kisses” Marco grinned remembering her ferocity.

“Hehe” Star played with a piece of her hair. “I didn’t know I had that in me! It just sorta came naturally I guess”

“Well, I loved it” Marco replies. “Even when it got kinda... _ sloppy _ ” He feigned annoyance despite it being obvious that he loved that part the most.  Star smirked. “Oh, you did?”

“Y-yeah?”

Star leaned close as if to kiss him but at the last moment, she stuck out her tongue and licked the side of this face wetly. 

“Starrr! What the heck?”

She erupted in laughter and pressed her face against his chest.  Marco smiled down at the girl. “We kinda messed this up didn’t we”

“Yeah”

“But that’s ok,  it was still perfect!”

“I know I still had fun”

“I love you, Star”

“I love you too Marco”

They sat in a warm embrace for what felt to them like hours before Star spoke up.

“Marco?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think… we could… uh”

Star paused and Marco glanced down at her quizzically.

“Keep going?” She finished.

Marcos smile told her the answer.


	9. Intense Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our cuties discover a new way to cuddle/ Star and Marco are learning foreplay one silly mistake at a time

Star didn’t waste a moment to sit up and take hold of the edges of Marco’s nightshirt.  She looked him in the eye as she unbuttoned the shirt and pulled it open. Star grinned at the sight of her near shirtless friend. She traced a finger along his boyish frame, feeling his warmth, hardly able to believe he was really her’s. She pulled him into an embrace, nearly overcome by the intense adoration she felt for the boy.  Star could already feel arousal building once again. All it took was a half-naked hug from her cute Marco to get her turned back on!

 

Marco enjoyed this as well.  His modest manhood bulged clearly through the thin fabric of his boxers and pajama pants.  Star gently wrapped her fingers around his shaft over his pants, causing him to shudder in surprise.  She searched Marco’s eyes for any sign of unease as she eased down his boxers and pants. All she found was a face of pure love and desire as she got the pants past his crotch, revealing his erection to her.   Marco adjusted his position and Star pulled the clothes off entirely. The wide-eyed teen poked curiously at the hard member. She glanced up and gave Marco a smirk as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft, then began to stroke it gently up and down.  Marco shuddered at the excitement her touch brought; it felt so much different when someone else did it. Star leaned in and pressed her lips to Marco’s again. Their tongues intertwined and Star stroked a little faster. Marco slipped his hand along her leg, underneath the hem of her nightgown, and up along her stomach.  The feel of her smooth, warm, form stimulated him even more. He explored from her soft thighs to her skinny waist and around to her small but shapely butt, grasping it gently as Star stroked him even faster. Marco glanced down at Star and noticed that the contours of her petite breasts were showing through the thin fabric of her dress and she was not wearing a bra.  He released his grasp on her butt and brought his hand to her perky breasts, gently caressing them through the thin cotton. He softly pinched her nipple as he massaged her bosom resulting in a tiny gasp from. Star. She drew away from his lips and smiled. “Wait a minute… you’re almost naked and I’m still in my PJ’s!” She exclaimed. 

Marco’s face flushed, he hadn’t really thought about the fact he was wearing nothing but his nightshirt in front of Star!

“That must have been awkward!” Star joked as she sat cross-legged in front of him.

Marco chuckled and moved his hands to cover his erection, now slightly embarrassed.

“Well?” Star asked expectantly. “Aren’t you gonna take it off?”

“Ohhh..” Marco murmured, realizing what she’d been hinting at.  He then lifted her nightgown from the bottom and slowly slipped it off over her head, taking special care to not get her hair tangled in it. Once it was free and cast aside with the rest of their garments Star reclined against the pillow and blushed as Marco couldn’t help but stare.  

She was every bit as perfect and more as he expected her to be. Her supple body and smooth pale skin made Marco wonder how a girl so beautiful could even exist!  Star nibbled her fingernail and smiled shyly as Marco gazed up and down her flawless frame. Her figure was thin but she still had pronounced hips and a skinny waist.  Lying there in only her panties Marco followed her slender body with his eyes from her shapely thighs to her tight tummy and up to her aroused bosom. Marco watched for any sign of discomfort as he slipped his hand up her warm body to her breasts. Star smiled and nibbled her bottom lip as Marco fondled her perky breasts and let out a soft moan when he’d rub her nipple with his thumb. He let his hands explore across her warm body and Star pulled him into a tight hug.  Marco’s hot skin pressed against her chest was intoxicating. She hugged him tighter still, trying to feel all of him at once. Their arms locked and she drew back to kiss him deeply. Together, they leaned back onto the pillows. Marco was now laying on top of Star with his arms tightly wrapped around her, just as they had before, but with less cloth separating them now. Star could feel arousal building as Marco involuntarily ground into her once again. Locking a leg around him, she pulled him even tighter and buried her face in his neck.  “I like this” Star sighed.

“Yeah” Marco breathed in return.


	10. Marco juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star learns how to make Marco juice....

“So..” Marco started as he gently separated from his lover and sat upright.  “Do you wanna… maybe… keep going?” He was blushing intensely as she looked down at his erection.

“Oh right!” Star chuckled and pushed herself upright as well.  “Where were we…”

Star grasped Marcos dick and began to stroke him again.  The sight of the topless angel gazing lovingly into his eyes made Marco shiver and he felt the burn of ecstasy building again.  Star used her free hand to grope his soft butt as she fondled him. Each time she squeeze, she would feel Marco tense up a little in response to the wonderful sensation.  Marco started to sweat a little and breathed long and heavily as Star pleasured him faster and faster. Star paused to examine the tiny drop of wetness on his tip before giving Marco a a series of kisses on the lips, then neck, stomach, and all the way down to his crotch.  Star giggled playfully as she stuck out her tongue and licked gingerly across the tip of member. Marco shuddered and moaned “Ah! S-Star!” As the new sensation sent waves of emotion through him. 

Her hot breath on his manhood and the soft wetness of her mouth as she wrapped her lips around him nearly sent him over the edge. Star leaned over her lover, on her hands and knees as she passionately swirled her tongue around his hard cock. The taste of him was unlike anything she’d ever tasted, a little salty but mostly a flavor she could only describe as “Marco”.  She sucked him harder as he gripped one of her tight ass cheeks firmly and cupped a modest breast with the other. She looked into his eyes, still massaging him with her tongue, to see the face of ecstasy. He gripped her rear tighter and his whole body tensed up. Star took in entirely into her mouth as if she wanted to swallow him. His head nearly hit the back of her throat and she suppressed a gag each time it did.  Marco had his hands on her shoulders now and was gripping so tight it was almost painful for Star, but she didn’t mind. She could almost feel the pleasure he was experiencing through him, and though not entirely sure what would happen when he reached his climax, she intended to find out. Marco moaned a little and barely gasped “S-star! I- I’m” before a final swirl of her tongue sent him over the edge! Marco held tightly to her shoulders as he came.  Star’s inexperienced but effective stimulating was too much to bear and he released his cum into her mouth. Star felt Marco throb with every squirt of hot semen that shot into her mouth. Here eyes grew wide as he didn't stop after the tiny drop she was expecting. The hot salty liquid filled her mouth and dribbled down her chin a little as he finished. She gulped hard and swallowed most of his “love” as he let out a final drop. Star withdrew as his expression of pure love and satisfaction forced her lips into a wide grin.  “Woah” Marco whispered. They were both glistening with sweat and red in the face from arousal.

 “Did...you like that?”

“Y-yeah!” he answered as he pulled himself up to sit cross legged before her, shivering slightly. “That felt….amazing!”

Star giggled at his praise. “So I did good for my first time?”

“No, you did  _ amazing” _

“Aww Marco”

“Uh.. you do still have some.. uh” He pointed to her chin.

“Oh! Hehe.” She tried to lick it from her lips. “ _ Mmmmarco juice” _

Marco giggled at her silliness, then yelped as she leapt onto him and shoved her tongue into his mouth.  He did not want to taste the “Marco juice” but she held tight and gave him the sloppiest kiss she could manage. 

“What the heck Star!?” Marco squeaked and frantically  tried to wipe his own seed from his face.

“I wanted a kiss from my sweetie! That’s all” Star gave him the most innocent smile she could manage.

“I’m sure that’s the only reason you chose to do that right now….” He replied sarcastically.  She could tell he actually. found it almost cute as fun and she did.

“Hehe,  I love you so much”.

“I love you so much too Star”.


	11. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweeties do sweet stuff

The teens rested for a moment, pretending not to ogle each other's bodies but couldn't help themselves.

Star's loving and lustful pure blue eyes, her messy golden hair, her rosy red cheeks and her petite body glistening with sweat still amazed Marco as he admired her tiny erect nipples and small but perky breasts, her slender frame, and her soft features. He saw that her panties were soaked through between her smooth thighs and watched as she occasionally would press her hand over them, longing to just rub the burning arousal out herself.

Star stared and took in Marcos physique. His hairless light caramel skin was smooth and felt absolutely perfect against her own. His upper body was fit and firm and his stomach was soft but she could still feel abs when she pressed her hand against it. He definitely wasn't as muscular as in the Neverzone but Star didn't mind at all. She found that she preferred her soft, squishy Marco for cuddling anyway. She looked down at his hips and giggled suddenly remembered his embarrassed reaction the time she told him that he "had a nicer butt than she did". He had blushed and it was clear he was secretly proud of the fact.

Star bit her lip and gently groomed him as she fantasized about how his shapely ass looked in a dress. Suddenly she was snapped back to reality by Marcos tongue pressing between her lips. She almost involuntarily returned the favor, wrapping her fingers around his cock once again and kissing him deeply. Star shuddered and felt Marcos fingers gently stroking her through her panties. She was hotter and wetter than ever down there. She pulled away from the kiss as Marco attempted to slip his fingers under the fabric over her vulva. "H-here" she gasped and pushed the panties down around her legs. She raised her legs so Marco could slide them off and toss them aside. Marco watched in wonder as she spread her thighs to expose her bare pussy. She was beautiful.

He tentatively dragged a finger gently across her tiny pink slit, slick with her juices. Star gasped at the touch and nibbled her bottom lip. Behind the usual sparkling innocence in Star's eyes, Marco could see something new. Pure longing.


	12. Lick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco gives Star a taste

“Is...is this ok?” Marco asked, gently pressing his index finger into her soft pink vulva.  Lust flashed in her eyes as she whispered softly “yeah”. Marco pressed his lips to hers again as he slowly pressed into her.  He felt her body tense as his finder was enveloped by her burning hot wetness. He explored her soft folds watching as beads of sweat formed on her forehead.  He withdrew his finger, the room's air felt shockingly cold in comparison to Star’s vagina. He examined his finger, shiny and slick with her love juices. Star watched, slightly embarrassed as he sniffed his finger and put it in his mouth.  He giggled. “You taste sweet,” he remarked before slipping his hand between her legs once again. It was Marco’s turn to blush as he felt Stars small fingers curl around his penis. He grinned as he inserted two fingers this time and she began to gently massage him.  Her wetness pooled around his fingers as he thrust them deep into her. Her grip around his member tensed as he hit the back of her vagina. She smiled as he licked his fingers once again, clearly enjoying her taste. “What if I….” Marco clearly had an idea.

Star nibbled her finger in anticipation as he scooted back to put his face down between her legs.  She stroked his hair lovingly as his hot breath tickled her and tried not to pull it as he gave her a kiss between her legs.  Marco slid his tongue along her swollen clit and she shuddered with pleasure. He looked up at her for a second. “Did that feel good?” 

“Y-yeah... Keep going... P-please!” she answered impatiently.  Marco grinned and returned to the task at hand. He continued to lick her clitoris over and over as she grew wetter and wetter.  Star let out a soft moan as he pressed his tongue into her tight hole flicking it over her squishy bumps and ridges. Faster and faster he swirled his tongue around her lips. The scent of her sent Marco into a daze as he frantically stimulated her.  He startled as both of Star’s hands pulled his face tighter against her but he kept going. He didn’t stop as Star yelped loudly and took fistfuls of his hair and yanked him into her even harder. He kept licking even as she screamed “M-MARCO!” and nearly ripped out his hair when she reached orgasm.  She came hard when a final lick across her clitoris proved too much for her to handle causing her body to spasm in ecstasy. Marco gasped for air, nearly drowning in the torrent of “Star juice” that sprayed onto his face. Once Star’s body finally went limp and she lie exhausted and panting she let go of his head.  “Ohmygoshimsosorry!” she blurted when she saw the look on Marco’s face, still coughing and gasping for air. “I-I didn’t mean… I just got carried-” She was cut off when Marco leaped up and pressed his open lips to her and began to make out passionately with her.  

“There,” he said with a satisfied smirk.  “Now we're even!”

Relieved that he wasn’t upset, quite the opposite really, she relaxed “I love you so much, Marco.”

“I love you'' Star.” He replied, face glistening with sweat and Stars cum.  “So…” he continued. “Did you like that?”

“No Marco.” She gave a sly smile.  “I  _ loved _ it”

“Me too,” he said giving her another kiss and curling up beside her.  

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” she asked with a worried look on her face after noticing Marco rubbing his head.

“No! Of course not! Just a little sore.  It's not your fault sweetie. R-really I was the one… ya know…  _ down there _ ” 

The smile returned to Stars sweet face and she pulled him into a tight hug.  “You’re too good for me, Marco”.


	13. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They did it!

“A-ah” Star murmured as the tip of Marcos erection grazed along her vulva.  Their bodies interlocked so perfectly it was as if they were made only for each other.  Marco grinned as she gently hooked a leg around his waist, pulling him tighter against him.  Stars arms and legs tightly wrapped around him, he kissed her passionately. Star gasped as Marco’s tongue pressed hard against hers and he began to gently grind into her.  She felt herself becoming more aroused than she ever had before and her slick juices coated Marco's stiff cock as he teased her tight wet slit.  _ So we're really doing it _ .  Star thought to herself as she gently reached down to grasp Marcos manhood.  Many, many nights spend fantasizing about his moment were finally about to come true.  She was going to lose her virginity to the boy she loved more than anything in the entire universe and she couldn't be happier.  Marco felt the anticipation and excitement building as well when Star’s hand grasped him firmly and she nudged him down into position.  This was how it was meant to be. Just Star, Marco, and their limitless love for each other. Neither of the teens ever dreamed they would experience such a level of intimacy any time soon in their young lives, yet there they were, and neither had any desire to hold back.

  “I love you Star” Marco whispered. 

“I love you Marco” She half-whispered, half gasped, in return as his tip pressed against her clit.  Few more words were spoken as the couple began to make love. Marco inhaled sharply as Star attempted to guide him in.  He attempted to enter her but slipped away. 

“Oops,” 

Star giggled a little.

  “Uhh, I think I can...,” he suggested and Star withdrew her hand to lay it gently against his chest, feeling his heart beating hard in synch with hers. Marco sat up a little so he could see what he was doing.  He guided himself awkwardly to the opening of Stars' vagina and listened to Star let out a tiny moan when he found his mark. Sure he was in the right place, he layed back down onto his sweetheart and she embraced him.  He kissed her as he gently pushed forward, his firm cock sliding smoothly into her tight, wet pussy. Star gasped sharply as he encountered the tiniest bit of resistance and he kissed her as he pressed past. This was the moment that had given her the most anxiety but Marco was so perfectly sweet and gentle as he took her virginity all her worries melted away.

Star tightened her grip on Marco's shoulders and threw her legs around his waist as he inserted all the way into her.  His tip pressed against the back of her pussy and the sensation of his entire hot, throbbing length filling her entirely filled her with pleasure like she never dreamed of.  “O-Oh M-Marco!” She squeaked.  

“Is..-Is that alright?” Marco questioned.  

“Marco... It’s perfect...” She responded, gazing into his deep hazel eyes and stroked his face, glistening with sweat and blushing deeply.  Marco was inside his soulmate and there was nothing better in the world than their sweet love.  

 

Marco pulled himself back and thrust into her again, soliciting another little moan from his lover.  He thrust again, a little harder this time, and Star gasped. With a grin on her face, she slipped a hand around to grasp Marcos shapely backside and draw him deeper into her as Marco began to thrust faster.  After a bit of fumbling the couple found the perfect rhythm that suited them. Star’s burning wet pussy hugged tightly around him, every clench and twitch adding to the pleasure he was already feeling. Every time he pulled out the cool night air felt like ice compared to the warmth inside Star.

“I love you Star!” Marco gasped and thrust faster.  Star moaned a little louder each time the tip of his cock reach the back of Star and made her clench even tighter around him.  Star buried her face in Marco’s neck and choked out a strained “I-I ove you!... I love y-you!” She slid her hands up along his spine, constantly readjusting her grasp on his firm body.  She could feel his muscles twitch under her fingers as he thrust into her. She felt his muscular arms flex as he pulled back, tugging at her insides. His breath was hot in her ear and his soft gasps as he neared completion aroused Star even further.    

Star pulled away slightly to gaze into his deep hazel eyes which seemed to light up when she made eye contact. His rosy cheeks were dripping with sweat he wore an expression of concentration.  Star ran a hand gently through his messy dark brown hair and pulled herself towards him for another deep, passionate, loving kiss. “You’re… just so..c-cute” she gasped, inches from his lips. The teens kissed again and lay back down flat onto the bed.  The aching knot of raw pleasure that had been building in Marcos crotch since they began was ready to break after less than two minutes of lovemaking. The perfect pink tightness of Star’s vagina combined with her stunning beauty and indescribable cuteness combined with the expression of pure love he found in her eyes was more than enough to bring Marco to orgasm.  Star bit her lower lip and moaned audibly with every stroke signaling that she wouldn't last much longer either. She could feel something building inside her she had never felt before; no late night spend under the sheets with a borrowed hoodie could compare with the sensations she was experiencing now. 

 

“S-Star…”

Star grinned at his strained whisper and listened to her own voice choke out  “Marco… I love you, Marco… are you … close?”

“I- I can't hold it… any…”

Marco pushed harder and deeper than ever.  He felt himself press all the way to the back of Star’s slick hot insides.

She squeezed her eyes shut as waves of pleasure crashed against the dam of pure pleasure, ready to burst at any moment.  Every thrust deep inside her brought her closer and closer to the edge. Marco could feel himself about to let loose. He slid his arms around her, behind her back as she gripped his shoulders tighter and slipped her tongue into his mouth.  Star moaned as Marco kissed her back. The couple made out frantically as they finally lost control of their bodies. Marco’s vision blurred and his mind went blank. Star threw her legs around his slender frame. “Marco I'm gonna… Marco, I love you! Iloveyou!  Iloveyou! Iloveyou!” She exclaimed, unable to control herself.

“I love you so much.  Star…I… love you!” He screamed in return as he entered her for the final time, hard and deep.

The pair pulled their bodies tight against one another as they simultaneously reached orgasm.  The dam broke and Star felt shockwaves of pure pleasure rack through her. All she could feel at that moment was absolute bliss.  Marco clung tightly to his soulmate as he too finished. He felt the building burning tightness release explosively and burst after burst of pleasure shook him as he pumped burst after burst of molten love into Star.  He shot deep against the back of her pussy. The sensation intensified the already nearly unbearable ecstasy Star was experiencing. Marco’s hot cum poured into her and she felt their warm combined love juices trickle down her soft butt as Marco thrust a couple of final times into her convulsing body before they both went limp and relaxed into each other's warm embrace, basking in the dreamy exhaustion of their incredible love.


End file.
